As Blood Feeds the Forest
by bloodyroses789
Summary: When the Clans are faced with battles everywhere, no place is truly safe. When a blood rush comes to the forest, every cat is stalked by fear. Can Whiseprsong find out what is making StarClan so angry in time? Or will the forest disappear in blood...


As Blood Feeds the Forest

**I'm still new, so be nice! Please, no flamers! **

ShadowClan Invades

"Stay out of our territory, you prey stealers! This is ThunderClan land, and don't you forget it!" The traditional battle cry came from Brambleclaw, the clan deputy. His broad tabby shoulders were tense with anger, while his amber eyes glittered with rage.

Below him, the cornered patrol of ShadowClan cats looked up with identical smug expressions. From the way that they acted, this was exactly what they had expected to happen, and they were glad that it had come their way.

"ShadowClan goes were ever we want to go, and no Clan of kittypets is going to stop us!" ShadowClan's deputy, Russetfur, was snarling back at the ThunderClan border patrol. Beside her, Ivytail, Oakfur, Kinkfur, Crowfrost, and Olivepaw were bristling with rage.

The ThunderClan cats were evenly matched in numbers, with Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Poppyfrost, Whispersong, Emberpaw, and Dustpelt. Emberpaw looked a little daunted at the thought of going against other cats outside of training for the first time, while Dustpelt looked as if he would have killed them all for a couple of mouse tails.

"Last chance, Russetfur. Take your cats out, or we will attack." Brambleclaw spoke directly to the dark ginger she-cat, as if trying to convince her that she still had the chance to save lives.

"Never! ShadowClan, attack!" Russetfur sprung forwards with her claws outstretched, aiming for Brambleclaw's throat. They went down in a screeching knot of fur, while the rest of the two remaining patrols fought.

Whispersong soon found herself fighting Crowfrost. The black-and-white tom was a good match of size for her, so no cat was at an advantage. Whispersong hooked her claws into Crowfrost's side, but was thrown free when he dropped down and rolled over her. Dustpelt and Oakfur rolled in between the two battling cats, forcing them to pause for a few heartbeats.

When the two brown toms had rolled away, Crowfrost dove at Whispersong's front paws, trying to knock them out from under her. Yet as he rolled towards her, Crowfrost made the mistake of exposing his belly for a few breathes. Quick as a fox, Whispersong dove for the un-guarded fur, landing hard enough to make Crowfrost gasp as the breath was squashed out of him.

Biting down hard on Crowfrost's ear, Whispersong tried to shut out the pain as the tom battered her sides with his hind paws. Finally, Crowfrost had had enough of being bitten. He wrenched himself free of Whispersong's teeth and claws, leaving tuffs of fur stuck in her teeth and claws. With a last final hiss, he turned tail and ran.

As Whispersong looked around her, she began to realize that the battle was breaking up. Her apprentice Emberpaw aimed a few last blows at Olivepaw's haunches as the young tom ran away, shrieking like a kit for its mother.

"We're not done yet, Brambleclaw! Just because you won this time, doesn't mean that you will have the same amount of luck next time! Watch your back, ThunderClan..." Russetfur drew back her teeth in a snarl, before following her Clanmates home to their own territory.

"You did well, little one. I am proud to say that I was given the privilege to fight with you." Whispersong laid her tail across her tortoiseshell apprentice. Emberpaw wavered a bit from exhaustion, but her ember eyes still glowed with pride.

At the wave of his tail, Brambleclaw lead his patrol back to their camp. As they were walking back to the hollow, Whispersong glanced at her Clanmates to see the full extent of the ShadowClan damage. Dustpelt had a few minor scratches, Emberpaw and Brambleclaw were fine, Poppyfrost had a slightly gruesome shoulder wound, Birchfall was missing a few paw fulls of hair from his flanks, and Whispersong had claw marks on her side were Crowfrost had clawed her.

As they entered the stone gorge, they could all hear the gasps coming from their Clanmates at the sight of their wounds. Ferncloud came bolting over to Dustpelt, covering her mate with licks. Squirrelflight was screeching something about killing ShadowClan for hurting her Brambleclaw, and Whitewing was trying to talk to Birchfall, while licking him on the cheek.

"Great StarClan! Whispersong, are you all right?! Hold still, I'll run and get Leafpool!" Mousewhisker was acting like the sky had fallen, all because his mate had a few little scratches.

"Brambleclaw! What happened?! Why are so many of my warriors hurt?" Firestar leaped down from his den on Halfrock with his mate Sandstorm right by his side. While Brambleclaw slowly explained what had happened, Leafpool and Jayfeather treated al og the hurt cats. Whispersong winced as Leafpool padded marigold onto the worst of her scratches, then shuddered when it all went black...

**Ok, I know that that was a kinda crappy ending, but you have to give me some credit! I was still half asleep! As always, r&r! -Whispersong**


End file.
